Innocence Can Be Forever
by supercasey
Summary: AU. Robin has been raised for 2 years by the Court of Owls since he was four. Now that hes six, hes been kidnapped/taken in by the Teen Titans! But can the child try to deal with his PTSD and not get taken by the Court? Or is this robin never going to be free? Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R please! Being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Preview/Chapter 1**

**A/N:** **Sup guys, I'm just going to give you the main idea and ask you to comment on it so that I know what you think. Thanks in advance! this is my gift for you guys to celebrate the last day of school at my school, I'M FREE MOTHER DUCKERS! (Sorry to those of you who aren't).**

**WARNING: STORY HINTS AT CHILD ABUSE AND HEAVY LEVELS OF DEPRESSION FOR A YOUNG CHILD! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS SUBJECT THEN I'M JUST GOING TO WARN YOU NOW! ALSO, EXTREME FLUFF IN SOME CHAPTERS!**

* * *

A Teen Titans fanfiction.

Preview: What if Robin wasn't the leader of the Teen Titans? Or even Batman's protege? No, in this alternate universe we follow Dick Grayson, a four year old child as he gets taken by the Court of Owls after his family's tragic murder. But two years later, the small boy is sent on a mission, only to be found and taken in by the Teen Titans!? Yes, this is a MAJOR age difference story and focuses on what I think it would be like if the Titans took in a hyperactive six year old and tried to raise him to be good, while protecting him from the Court of Owls. The ages are as follows:

Robin: 6

Beast Boy: 14

Starfire: 15

Raven: 15

Cyborg: 16

Terra (Yes, I'm adding her as a VERY alive character, deal with it): 14

On to chapter one, kids!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Running From Them**

A shadow dashed through the building at an amazing speed. A tiny boy stared at his prize with a smile on his face, he would certainly be rewarded for this prize... hopefully not beaten. The boy grabbed the gem without triggering a single alarm as he silently tip toed out of the museums new exhibit. This boys name was Robin, a six year old soon-to-be assassin. Robin shivered as he thought about killing someone, his own parents had only died two years ago, making him still feel deep sorrow. He sighed as he continued to sneak to the newly made opening, his only real worry was of the team called The Teen Titans, a group of teenagers who were known for there hero work in the city that the Owls had sent the little robin to for stealing. He knew that he could probably take them, but he would certainly be punished if he were even a second late in bring back the precious jewel. Oh, how he secretly hated being a bad guy, but he really didn't want to go back to being some normal person anytime soon. the world had taken all that he loved and beaten it into the ground, then forgot about him in seconds after being kidnapped/taken in by the Court of Owls. He hated the world more, even if it wasn't physically beating him like the owls, they beat him mentally.

And that was worse then the bruises.

The sound of shattering caused the boy to swish around and just barely hold in a gasp as he stared up at the (surprisingly tall) Teen Titans! He really did know that he could out due them in hand to hand combat, but with all five against a very small one? No thank you! Robin sighed as he realized how bad of a situation he was in was. The Titans, on the other hand, were VERY confused as of late. After weeks of trying to track down the so called "Master Thief", they get a little kid? What the heck?

"Um, hi little guy, are you lost?" Terra asked as she got on her knees to be eye level with the tiny boy. Terra had always been good with kids for some odd reason.

Robin looked at her with an odd look as he studied Terra. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I'm not a little kid, lady!"

Everyone stared at Robin as he glared at them, it was adorable yet quite intimidating. "AW!" Starfire squealed as she flew the child into her arms in a hug. "Aren't you the CUTEST of human earth monkey tumbzes!"

Robin growled as he trashed wildly in Starfires arms. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I do NOT do physical love!" Starfire squeaked as she dropped the boy, who back flipped out of reach as he backed away from the Titans.

"Whoa, little man." Cyborg said as he held out his hands in a passive gesture. "Lets all just calm down and get you home, if you cooperate we won't tell your ma, okay?"

Well that threw the bird off the rail. "EXCUSE ME!?" Robin screeched as he pointed a Bo-staff at the group. "I'm not just some little kid who runs home to mommy! My parents are gone, buddy! I can't go back!"

Everyone froze as the situation sunk in. This boy was an orphan, no parents, no family, just him. Cyborg sighed as he looked at the tiny child, they couldn't just leave him at an orphanage or some shit, he was a thief and would just runaway from the police. Beast Boy smiled at Robin as he ignored his teams warnings to be careful as he walked up to the secretly scared boy.

"Hey, dude." Beast Boy said as he smiled at Robin thoughtfully. "Why don't you stay with us?"

Robin backed away from the green changeling as he tried to keep his distance. "No, no, no! I don't want to! You'll just hit me like Vulture does!" Robin covered his mouth as soon as 'Vulture' slipped out, he was SO dead tonight.

"Who's Vulture?" Raven asked, slightly afraid of child abuse taking place towards this boy. "Is he beating you?" She asked.

Robin didn't answer as he turned around and bolted away, ignoring the fact that he dropped the jewel as he only wanted to get away from here and get home, if that's what he wanted to call it. He just couldn't stand it how everyone looked at him and treated him like a baby, he wasn't, he was able to handle himself. Robin gasped as he screamed in fear from being levitated into the air, unable to move. He froze as he stared down at the Teen Titans, being careful to note that the goth girls hands were glowing purple, meaning that she was the one keeping him captive. He watched as the group huddled and discussed something that Robin couldn't quite hear right.

"Can I just go now? The people I work for will NOT be happy if I'm late." Robin said with irritation in his voice as he tried to wiggle a bit in hopes of more movement.

Cyborg shared a look with Raven as the two nodded in agreement. "Sorry, little man." Cyborg said. "But your not going back to those guys, there abusing you. So, you have two choices here. You ether go to an orphanage, which were pretty sure won't be any better for you. Or you come and live with us."

Robin glared at the robot man. "Is there a third choice? Because dying sounds WAY better then those choices." The look Raven gave Robin made the tiny bird shiver in fear as he looked away. "Actually... going with you people can't be _that_ bad."

Everyone but Robin smiled as they lowered Robin down carefully, but as soon as he was released of the magic, he was tied up like a caterpillar. "Well I can tell that this agreement will be _filled_ with trust." He rolled his eyes under his mask.

Terra ruffled the angry birds hair as she carried him to the T-car. "So, whats your name little guy? If you don't have one we can come up with one." Robin glared at Terra as he huffed quietly.

"My name is Robin." He whispered as he kept himself from looking at anyone.

"Robin, huh?" Beast Boy said as he held the bird package on his lap. "That's an odd name, so how old are you?"

Robin wanted to bite the changeling as he wiggled angrily in the boys lap. "I'm six, now no more questions, I'm wiped." Robin said as he leaned his head on BB's chest.

He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Please R&R!

~**Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 2: Don't Fear Us, Were The Good Guys.**

**A/N:** **Here's chapter two, guys! This is for everyone who's not off school yet, don't worry, you'll all do great on your exams!  
**

**WARNING:****STORY HINTS AT CHILD ABUSE AND HEAVY LEVELS OF DEPRESSION FOR A YOUNG CHILD! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS SUBJECT THEN I'M JUST GOING TO WARN YOU NOW! ALSO, EXTREME FLUFF IN SOME CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

**~TUESDAY, APRIL 10th 2009, (1) 6:26 AM~**

Robin let out a whimper as he expected a rude awakening from a bunk mate or by Vulture, but almost shivered as he felt little to no noise interrupting the quiet atmosphere. Robin rubbed his eyes with a tiny fist as he yawned from the successful sleep, he almost sat up, but stopped himself as he placed a hand on his face, cringing when he realized his mask was gone. The bird shot up, now fully awake, as he kept his eyes closed and shivered in both fear and anger.

"WHERES MY MASK!?" He shouted as he tried to get out of the bed, but restraints held him still. "LET ME GO, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THERE PLANS, JUST LET ME GO!" Robin continued to yell as he sensed other people enter the room.

"Is friend Robin hurt?" Starfire asked as he glanced at Cyborg with a worried look.

The mechanical man smirked at the alien girl as he started to walk towards the small bed that had been upgraded to be a sort of crib like bed/cell to keep Robin from running away. "Hes just mad cause he doesn't have his mask is all."

"YOUR DANG RIGHT I'M MAD!" Robin yelled as he tried to fight even harder, with his eyes shut tight. "JUST GIVE IT BACK!"

Beast Boy groaned as he covered his ears, he was part animal so he could hear better, meaning that he was getting a migrane because of high amounts of noise. "Damn it hes loud, just give him his mask, my ears are dying!" He whined as he rubbed his sore head.

"Fine." Raven said as she applied the mask over the birds eyes. "Happy?" Raven asked as Robin uncovered his eyes.

"Take me home." Robin growled. In all honesty he didn't want to go back, but the Owls were serious business, they'd murder these teenagers.

Every one of the Titans shared a look as they stared at the tiny child. "No way, birdy." Terra said as she petted the child's head. "Your safer here then with them."

Robin sighed as he sat up in the crib, secretly planing to kill whop ever came up with the bright idea to put hm in it. "Listen, kids. The people I work for are BAD news, there not messing around at all. They rip people to shreds if they even seem like the tiniest bit of a threat to there plans, and that includes children of all ages. They've gone through villages in Europe and massacred innocent people because they thought that they heard there name be spoken there. I know that you all want to be hero's and help me out here, but you can't, they'll kill you and everyone you love."

"Why are these men participating in the killing of the innocents? Do you too partake in such horrible blood spill little one?" Starfire asked as she placed a gentle hand on Robins shoulder.

"Never." He whispered in such a tone that everyone else shivered slightly. "I never want to kill, but one day I'll have to, I have no choice."

Beast Boy smiled as he picked up the tiny bird, despite his obvious anger. "Little dude, its okay. Your one of us now, you'll never have to kill anyone." He said as he hugged the child.

Robin forced back tears as he wrapped his arms around the changeling, he hadn't had a hug since his parents died, except Nightwing. Nightwing had hugged him when he first came to the hideout and protected him until he was killed in battle. It was the first time that Robin cried himself to sleep after a funeral, besides his parents of course. He snuggled into Beast Boys neck as he enjoyed the peaceful affection.

"Well now that that's settled, lets go get some breakfast!" Cyborg said as he ran out of the room.

Beast Boy mumbled a sorry into Robins ear as he shoved the boy into Ravens arms and ran after Cyborg. "No way! I'm making breakfast today! I will not eat meat, dude!"

Starfire and Terra chuckled as they too left the room to get ready for the day and eat breakfast. "So... any chance that I can be put down now?" Robin asked as he tried to push things along.

"Not a chance, Robin." Raven said with a slight smirk. "Your a little too dangerous to have just walking around by yourself without someone watching you."

Robin glared at the witch. "Oh, so does someone have to hold my hand while I pee now?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no. But someone is required to always be nearby or be with you until we can work all of this stuff out." Raven explained as she carried the bird to a dresser within the small guest room that the team was using for Robin until they could think of something better.

Raven rummaged through the dresser drawers until she finally found a green sweater that was WAY too big for Robin, along with a pair of small underwear. "Sigh, I guess this will do until we get you some clothes in your size." Raven said as she carried Robin to a bathroom. "Do you need any he-"

"I can get dressed myself, but thanks anyways." Robin said as he hopped out of Ravens arms and got dressed into the chosen clothes within the privacy of the bathroom.

Robin let out an irritated sigh as he emerged from the bathroom, he looked like a little elf in the over sized clothes, even the sleeves dragged across the floor. Robin glared at the witch girl as she tried to not laugh as she picked up the boy and carried him into the kitchen. Everyone smiled as the two emerged from the hallway. Raven placed Robin on the couch as she sat down next to him and threw the remote onto his lap. Robin hid a smiled as he turned on the TV and flipped through channels until he found SpongeBob on Nickelodeon.

"AH HA HA HA! ITS A GIRAFFE!" Patrick laughed as he pointed towards the elephant shaped bubble on the TV show.

Robin burst out laughing in strangely demonic sounding cackles as he rolled on the seats, followed by Terra and Beast Boy as they too began to laugh at the joke. Everyone stared as the three began to laugh even harder as Squidwards house blew up from the bubble popping inside of it. No one dared to break the innocent moment until Cyborg finally announced that breakfast was done. Everyone cheered as they ran to take there seats at the table.

* * *

**A/N: **I love SpongeBob and I remembered that episode so I wrote my favorite scene from it. This is one of my much more 'innocent' chapter, right before it gets heavy.

(1)- its the same number for Stitch in Lelo and Stitch!

~**Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 3: Two Worlds, One Child.**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, this is basically a chapter that has flashbacks and sadness, I am somewhat sorry. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are adorable!  
**

* * *

The Titans ate happily as they thought about what to ask the bird. They still had no idea who 'Vulture' was, but from the sound of it, he didn't seem like a very good guy. The team was still a bit shocked from seeing Robin covered head to toe in bruises and scars. They had brought him home last night and checked him for wounds, but the only fresh one was a rather large bruise on the boys arm that looked like a hand had tried to crush it. They all tried not to notice as Robin flinched after bumping his bruised arm on the table. Cyborg smiled as the team quickly finished and sat down on the couch. He stood in front of them as he coughed to get the groups attention.

"So, I'd like to start this family meeting by introducing are newest family member to everyone." He said in a professional voice. "Now please raise your hand if your not here." Robin immediately raised his hand.

"Dude, your sitting right here." Terra informed Robin as he glared at Cyborg.

"Yeah, um, your here." Cyborg repeated.

Robin sighed angrily as he strengthened his glare on the metal man. "Then stop asking stupid questions and get to the point!" Robin growled as he sat up a bit.

Cyborg nodded as he shivered slightly under the six year old's glare. "Okay then, now that I know that were all here... guys, this is Robin."

"HI ROBIN." Everyone said as they stared at the angry boy.

"What is this, group therapy? I thought we were discussing important things, not my weird bird name." Robin complained as he readjusted his glare on Cyborg, who stepped back as he caught the dangerous look in Robins mask.

"Okay, lets get serious." Cyborg said. He was greeted by a few sighs of thankfulness and a very angry 'FINALLY!' from Robin. "Anyways... we all want to know more about you, Robin. Like who your parents are, or were, or even your real name, because I KNOW that is not your real name, kiddo."

Robin growled as he slumped slightly in his seat on the couch between Raven and Terra. "I'm not telling you anything about my past or my name. Its fine, just call me Robin, okay? I'd prefer not to relive some of those memories if you don't mind."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding as he leaned back, he too knew of what it was like to lose your parents, and it was better in his opinion to not force any one to relive those memories. He knew all too well how much it still hurt, he could only imagine what this boy had gone through, it had obviously been bad. Real bad. "We understand little guy." Beast Boy said.

Robin gave BB a sort of tiny smile that was barely noticeable.

"Well then, who do you work for?" Cyborg asked. "We need to know in case these people try to hurt you again."

Robin shrugged. "I don't even know much about them, I've only been training with them for two years, they only tell me what to do and train me." He said, it wasn't all a lie, he only knew a small bit of information on the Court of Owls.

"Can you at least tell us there group name?" Raven asked as she tried to help in the interrogation/family meeting.

Robin glanced around the room a few times as he tried to figure out if this was a test or not, as soon as he was sure that it wasn't, he relaxed slightly. "They call themselves the Court of Owls, an assassin group that deals with assassinating big time celebrities or political personal, if you've got the money, they'll kill them by sunrise. If you really want more info on these people, then you'll have to ask the League of Shadows, there the Court of Owls sworn enemies in just about everything." Robin explained as he tried to leave out as many details as possible for locations of bases or of assassins names.

Everyone shivered as they heard the Court of Owls leave the birds tongue. It made sense in reality, the boy was named after a bird after all, a trait shared by all assassins within the Court of Owls. The Court of Owls was never truly confirmed to even exist, they were much more undercover then the shadows were, but still, they were at the very least a myth. One of the many myths of the Court was that they would usually kidnap children after there family's were killed in a crime related incident and then train them to be master assassins, but no one really knew if that was true to begin with. The only reason the Court of Owls own name was known was because the Shadows were always complaining about them getting in the way of there plans or just being around as competition for the League of Shadows. The Titans couldn't help but remember how the Justice League had once been trying to find the Court of Owls, but came to a dead end every time they got close.

"I'm guessing that you've all heard of them?" Robin asked as he broke the tortured silence of the room.

A few people gulped slightly as they remembered some of the legends. "S-S-So your... one of... t-t-them?" Beast Boy ashed in a shaky voice as he pointed at Robin fearfully.

Robin held in a sigh as he stretched out a bit. "Well... sort of. They kind of raised me since I was four so I guess they own me now or something, its not like I like being with them, which I don't. Its just that otherwise I don't have anywhere to go to. I don't have any family that's still alive, I'd be on the streets if not the orphanage. And I'm not sure if the army will take a six year old anytime soon. If I left, the Court would kill me for treason and abandonment of my duties, now I don't know about you, but there is NO way I'm going head to head with Vulture anytime soon!"

"You keep mentioning this 'Vulture' guy, is he the leader?" Terra asked as she looked at where Robins bruise was covered by the sweater, he was rubbing the spot protectively as he said 'Vulture'. "I'm guessing that he gave you that bruise?"

Robin gulped as all eyes were on him for an answer, he hated being the center of attention when it came to stuff like this. "Yes..." Robin whispered quietly as he tried to hold back the fear in his small voice. "He is my personal mentor, also an elder within the Court. He... acts as my instructor and discipline giver. I don't exactly get a warning when he gets upset with me, he has a really bad temper... even when I don't mess up, he still gets upset and hits me for it." Robin withdrew slightly as he tucked himself into the sweater to feel safer.

Everyone went silent, so this was what was going on for the kid. He was being beaten? They had hoped that it was only an accident for that bruise. "Does the Court of the Owls know of your suffrage, young one?" Starfire asked as she hovered low to the ground in sadness.

"Yes, there the ones who said it was a good idea, it would teach me to... behave." Robin said as he only seemed to become more tense.

"What do you mean by, 'behave'?" Beast Boy asked as he scotched closer to Terra.

Robin half glared/stared at Beast Boy as he looked ready to cry. "Its just what you think it is." He answered as he showed that he didn't want to say anything else about the subject.

After a few seconds, the team agreed to leave it at that for now while they take care of some things. It would be a very long day. Robin sighed as he didn't move after everyone left to there own devices, he remembered his last raining session all too well.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

**(WARNING: MILD CHILD ABUSE!)**

Robin tried to hold in a pant as he tried the same move over and over again, he was really sick of this move already, he'd been doing this same move perfectly for two hours straight now!

"Again." Came Vultures stern voice as he watched from the side lines in the gym, other assassins watched in curiosity as the best trainer they had interacted with there youngest disciple.

"But, master." Robin said. "I've been doing the same move for two hours, may I please rest?" He asked politely. He flinched as he saw Vultures angry look.

"No, Richard. Do not question my methods. Now, again." Vulture said as he glared at the boy. Onlookers were even more interested by this, they all knew that Richard was stubborn, so now they just had to see if he'd comply.

For once.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is ridiculous!" Robin said in an angry voice. He stepped back as Vulture slowly walked towards him.

"What did I JUST TELL YOU!?" Vulture yelled as he grabbed Richards arm in a tight grip that would leave a nasty bruise. "Do NOT EVER question my methods, boy!"

Robin winced slightly as he was held into the air, unable to touch the ground. A few assassins worried if they should step in or not, but there was no way in HELL anyone would want to upset Vulture, the man was ruthless. "Now calm down, brother. Don't take your anger out on the boy." Came a courageous voice.

Vulture flung around as he kept his grip on Richard. "Cardinal!? It is not your place to tell me if I need to calm down or not. Leave us be, little sister!" Vulture growled as he glared at his year younger sister.

"Come now, brother. Hes is only a mere hatch-ling, he has the right to question things, its in a hatch-lings nature. Didn't you question once why you couldn't use a grenade launcher when you were seven?" Cardinal asked as she smirked at her younger brother, who reddened slightly.

"I was a mere child." Vulture urged as he held Robin higher, causing him to let out a whimper. "He is mature enough by now to not question me!"

Cardinal sighed as she easily walked over to Vulture and scooped Richard out of Vultures grip and into her arms as she held him gently. "Children are delicate and innocent creatures who need to be given love, compassion and care. Beating him will only strengthen his need to be dominate in his arguments with you." Cardinal explained as she smiled down at Richard, who smiled back thoughtfully.

"Innocence can be tainted, Cardinal. Stop living in your fantasy worlds and act like an adult instead of some daydreamer!" With that, Vulture leaved the gym in a huff.

Cardinal smiled down at Richard as she set him down. "Ignore my brothers words, innocence can be forever, no matter what they say."

* * *

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Robin felt tears in his eyes as he quickly rubbed them away. He could not let his weakness show, ever.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed this rather long chapter. Please R&R!**

~**Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 4: An Owls Prey**

**A/N:** **So I was listening to Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons and it may or may not effect my writing. So yeah, I really like writing this story actually, its funny and sad at the same time which is what I like in fanfiction. When the writer can break your heart and then make you laugh in the same chapter, now I'm not saying that I'm THAT good quite yet, but a lot of people are. I'm just going to say this... thank you fanfiction writers for teaching me the beauty of writing. Wow, I'm getting all symbolic again, oh well, fuck it I'll just write for eight hours straight.**

* * *

The sun shined down on Titans Tower as the hours ticked by, it had been three hours since everyone woke up, but after a bit of drama, everything was normal...

To an extent.

"Please, friend Robin!" Starfire squealed as a head ache induced Raven and an entertained Terra stood by as onlookers in this impressive duel of will power and tactics.

"Absolutely not!" Robin growled as he stood in a battle stance.

"But you would be of adorableness!" Starfire said as she held up the unspeakable weapon.

This had been a twenty minute battle so far, in all honesty Raven was on Robins side while Terra merely laughed at the small birds expression. Starfire had somehow found a tiny blue dress and was urging the six year old to wear it, however, Robin was not going to comply. He himself had an oddly large amount of modesty for some odd reason, he didn't even know why, he just didn't want to show that much of his body to people. Starfire on the other hand... well... she had different ideas for him.

"PLEASE!" Starfire cried as she held it closer to Robin. "Just for a few of the earthly hours?" Robin shook his head as he glared at the frilly garment.

"Absolutely, positively not! I'm not a doll, I'm a boy!" Robin complained as he continued to shame the dress.

Terra giggled as the birds cheeks grew redder with every please, Raven on the other hand was trying to calm a migraine while trying NOT to choke the two combatants. "Just shut up, please, just SHUT UP!" Raven growled angrily as her headache only grew.

"Well, I think it would be cute to see him in a dress, just once, Robin?" Terra said as she lowered her voice to a whisper to help ease Ravens pain.

"Bu-" Robin started.

"JUST WEAR THE FUCKING DRESS, GOD DAMN IT!" Raven screamed, causing Terra, Starfire and Robin to shudder in fear.

Robin glared at the floor in fury. "Fine, one hour." Robin said. Starfire cheered quietly as she handed the dress to the ever oh-so-angry bird.

After ten minutes and numerous sounds of swearing later, Robin came out of the bathroom in the accursed garment. Terra and Starfire 'Awed' at the sight while Raven smirked in somewhat satisfaction. She too thought that Robin looked adorable, although, she doubted that said child would be as amused.

"This. Is. Not. Funny." Robin growled, the dress dragged as he stomped away.

Terra finally was able to breath after a few minutes of laughing. "Okay, that was adorable." Starfire nodded in agreement.

* * *

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**

The Titans felt guilty as Robin refused to even look at them for the whole period of wearing the dress. He really hated wearing it, Raven even had to stop him from licking a power outlet in hopes of moving on to a less frilly life. After taking off the dress, Robin still refused to talk to anyone, he eventually just locked himself in a bathroom as an overwhelming wave of shame over took him. How had he, Dick Grayson master thief, become a dress wearing child in a mere 24 hours. He sighed inwardly as he sat on the closed toilet, the Court of Owls hadn't even gone to find him, it made Robin feel quite worthless to them as he realized just how easy he was to forget, he was even sure by now that the Titans wouldn't even care if he ran away. They only wanted to use him for information and a toy and then throw him in jail, no one seemed to care about the circus freak.

Tears rolled down Richards face as he tried to calm down, he had to be stronger then this, he was a stone cold criminal for Christs sake! But it was hard for Robin to even breath as he felt flashbacks replay in his mind, the first time he was beaten by Vulture, his parents deaths, the abuse at the detention center. It all came crashing down at once as Robin tried to hold back his sobs.

"Friend, Robin?" Starfire asked as she knocked on the door. "I apologize for my actions towards you, I was unaware of how you would feel."

Robin didn't answer as he finally broke, a down pour of tears feel from the birds eyes as he sobbed from loss and pain of abuse, he just wanted to go back to the circus. Starfire burst in as he began to wail loudly, she ignored the broken bits of what was left of the door as she picked up the crying child and hugged him. The other teenagers hung back as they watched the event from the hallway, unsure if they should step in and say something. Robin hugged Starfire back despite his brain telling him that she was just another enemy that had to be killed, he cried into her hair until he was only coughing and hiccuping.

Raven levitated to the two as she placed a comforting hand on the now sleeping birds back. "What in the world happened to this child." She asked to no one in particular.

"The Court of Owls." Terra answered as she too stood next to Starfire and Robin. "Whatever they did... it was bad."

"Actually, I think Robin knows more than we think, much more." Cyborg said as he pulled out some documents from a hidden compartment in his thigh.

Everyone looked at Cyborg in confusion as they all followed him to the main room. The Titans stared up at the screen as it (1) flashed to life before there eyes. On screen, a document labeled [Project Robin] was shown on screen. A picture popped up of a little boy that looked exactly like Robin, except maybe a year or two younger, but not by much. A few paragraphs were seen as well as they mostly contained dates and status updates to a persons profile.

"These things keep talking about some massive project about Robin, apparently, hes a protege among the other assassins, hes flown through training and assignments faster then anyone else apparently. It says that hes supposed to be this big weapon that they'll use in some big plan of theirs, I'm not sure on what it is though, at least, not yet." Cyborg explained as he tapped a few more buttons.

Suddenly, the computer began to spark as the screen changed to a video chat. (2) Terra growled in disgust as she expected Slade to show up on the screen, but was surprised to see seven men dressed in grey wearing different bird masks show up instead. "Hello, children." Said the man in the middle of the group, staging as the leader. "As you clever little birds have probably already figured out, Robin is very important, and we need him back as soon as possible." The man explained, he was now standing, showing that he was very tall.

"No way!" Terra screamed. "Hes not going back there, you'll just beat him senseless!"

The Court seemed troubled as they looked at one another, although, it didn't show through the masks. "I see... well, its all part of his training to become are best assassin." The man stated.

"I don't care if its for training, hes only six for crying out loud!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yes, he really is, quite impressive I might add, its a shame how his family died though. They never were letting him go to his full potential." The man said as he hanged his head slightly.

Cyborg glared at the screen. "Well hes with us now, so you can't have him!" He said as he looked to Starfire, who was clutching the sleeping boy close.

The giant of a man seemed to laugh at this. "Very well then, but we WILL get him back. One way, or another." With that, the transmission was cut off, leaving with the files as well.

Cyborg sighed as he looked at the empty screen, so these were the people Robin was stuck with for two years? Poor kid. One thing was clear to the Titans tough.

A fierce battle was on the rise.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope you liked it, I got WAY to carried away though, it started silly but then it got sad and then it got SERIOUS. Yeah, I think I need to stop writing for a bit. But no, I'm now writing chapter five because I have no life.**

* * *

**(1)-** **I made a Flash joke.**

**(2)-** **In this story Slade wants Terra as his apprentice but not as much as he wanted Robin in the show, so naturally, he will be involved soon enough. But yeah, Terra will talk about being his apprentice for awhile before Robin showed up, its a theme in my next chapter.**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 5: PTSD Is Hard**

**A/N: ****Just saying now guys, I wrote this authors note before writing the chapter so I'm not certain if there are going to be changes as I go. In other news, this chapter is sort of more AU in its own way where Terra was Slade's apprentice for awhile before joining the Teen Titans, also Slade has no children in this Fic so don't even ask. But yeah, I've just gotten a question on why they called Robin Richard, its because they don't give a flying crap about if he'd rather be called Dick or not. This is also because they don't call him Robin during training because its a field name, the others were ether born to the Court of Owls or don't remember there real names. But yeah, chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Teen Titans or lyrics to "Twilight Galaxy" by Metric.**

**I'm higher than high**

**Lower than deep**

**I'm doing it wrong**

**Singing along**

**Did I ask you**

**For attention**

**When affection**

**Is what I need**

**Thinking sorrow**

**was perfection**

**I would wallow**

**Till you told me**

**There's no glitter in the gutter**

**There's no twilight galaxy**

* * *

Terra sighed as she left the room, she was still not sure why she expected Slade to call them, she felt that he had lost interest in her long ago. It was heart breaking to see Robin actually, Terra herself was once in Robins situation, except... people were looking for him. Terra had been Slade's apprentice for a year before being taken in by the Teen Titans, the team and her had fought time after time with Slade, but eventually, he lost interest and left Jump City for good. At first Terra had assumed that it was a new strategy, but, as time went on, her hope left too. She didn't want to go back to him, she loved living with the Titans, yet she felt rejected as soon as she realized that Slade wasn't coming back for her. She could feel it though, he would return very soon, but not for her, for someone else. She, of course, had no proof of this, but Terra trusted herself to know that something big was going to happen. Very soon.

Terra sulked in silence as she walked into her room, she jumped in surprise as Robin sat on her bed, reading some magazine from her closet. "Huh Terra, I never took you for the Teen Wolf type." Robin remarked as he leaned against the head board.

"I-I thought you were asleep?" Terra stuttered out as she wondered how the boy had gotten in in the first place.

Robin half smirked/nodded at Terra as he now sat up, throwing the magazine aside. "Well, I woke up as soon as the Court called, I heard everything." He admitted, as if he was more afraid then they were. "I'm never going back to them though, its... its safer here." He whispered.

Terra sighed as she plunked onto her bed. "We were HOPING that you wouldn't find out."

"Well, Terra. You can't leave a robin in the dark, he'll find the light eventually." Robin said as he stretched on the bed.

Terra suddenly looked at Robin for a few seconds before an idea came to mind, she'd seen him before, not JUST at the robbery, but, before. It all hit Terra like a speeding bullet as she remembered how they met, Slade had been cutting a deal with an 'Unknown Buyer' so Terra had come along as well to meet these 'Unknown Buyers' in person. They had all been wearing masks and were rather quiet and straight to the point, however, Terra had been forced to play with there leaders own student until they were done. He was Robin! It all clicked as Terra even remembered how tiny he was then, he was almost exactly the same size, but she had blocked out most of her memories that involved Slade a long time ago, meaning that it was NOT an easy subject for her.

"I think I know you Robin, we met awhile back, when you had just joined the Court of Owls. I met you, remember?" Terra asked as she laid on her stomach.

Robin tried to not gasp as he realized that he DID remember that, it had been two months after his parents deaths too, geez, it felt so long ago. "Wow." Robin said. "It feels like forever ago."

"Yeah, it kind of does." Terra admitted.

"So... why did you leave Slade in the first place? I've been trained by the guy first hand myself and it was great meeting him and all, but, why would you leave him?" Robin asked as he crawled onto Terra's lap.

"Your like a little kitten when you sir on peoples laps." Terra said as she tried to stroke the boys hair, but he swatted her hand away as she almost touched it.

"My question." Robin said.

Terra sighed, he really wanted to know. "Well, from the beginning it was clear that it just wasn't meant to be, not a romance, but, an apprenticeship just couldn't happen. I tried to ignore it for a year and a half, but, it caught up with me one night while I was on a mission. I was on my own when the Teen Titans caught me, instead of turning me in, they took me in and let me be part of there family. Slade tried to fight the team several times, but, over time, he just lost interest in us completely. I don't want to go back... but..."

"You feel abandoned and helpless against the world because you think that he doesn't need or want you anymore." Robin answered as he curled up like a cat in Terra's lap.

Terra was stunned. "H-how did you know?" She finally asked as she hoped that he wasn't asleep.

"I felt like that when I was taken in by the Court of Owls, the police stopped trying to find me eventually and gave up, I thought I wasn't important." Robin admitted as he frowned slightly as he remembered those terrible days.

"Even your parents?" Terra asked.

Robin froze as he wondered if he should tell her the truth. "I didn't have any parents, t-they were killed along with the rest of my family a month before I was taken by the Court of Owls."

Terra nodded, she knew about death and had already figured out that Robin probably had Post-Traumatic Stress from not only his families murder but probably his training and life with the Owls. "How did they all die?" She asked.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Robin whispered.

"Hey Robin." Terra said as she started to relax. "Do you have PTSD?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

Robin hesitated as he wondered how she had found out. "How did you find out?" He asked.

"Your really tense most of the time, plus, you keep staying completely still for no reason and look fearful during those moments. I figured that they were flashbacks or something, don't worry, I'm used to seeing just about ever disorder there is in this business... especially because hero's constantly have to deal with people like that. But not you, your not crazy! I think..." Tera explained as she secretly began to pet Robins hair, it was surprisingly soft and thick.

Robin didn't smack her hand away as she petted his hair, he secretly enjoyed the touch, it was something his mother would have done right then. "You remind me of my mom." Robin whispered as he relaxed even further. He covered his mouth as he realized what he had just said.

"Really? That's weird." Terra said as she hugged the toddler.

* * *

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**

Robin pretended to laugh as he finally got up and walked away, in truth, he was ready to break down again at an second. He had hoped that those memories were gone and that he'd stop being reminded of his mother, but that seemed impossible for the still grieving bird. He missed his family desperately, he had never been so lonesome in his whole life after the accident, but that pain quickly returned as he was reminded of his parents by all of the Titans. Robin gulped down his fear as he walked into Ravens room for advice, she was the only one in the tower besides Terra that Robin felt comfortable opening up to.

"Raven?" Robin asked as he slowly opened the door. Raven changed from a glare to a warm smile as the bird entered the very dark room.

"Hello Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked as she levitated next to the boy. "I sense very powerful emotions radiating off of you."

Robin sighed as he was led to sit on a black bean bag chair, Raven handed him a cup of Earl Grey tea while she levitated in front of him in a meditation position. "Well... I'm not doing very well. Can you keep a secret?"

Raven nodded as she knew full well that this was going to be big. "Of course." She answered.

"Lately, everyone in this tower reminds me of my parents no matter what I do. The flashbacks are worse then ever for some odd reason, I'm worried that I'm going nuts." Robin explained as he sipped the tea quietly.

"Your not crazy, Robin." Raven informed the child. "This is perfectly normal for someone with PTSD, and yes, I knew after your 'episode' earlier that you were probably a child with PTSD."

Robin let out a small sigh of relief upon realizing that he wasn't crazy at all, but sadness filled the boy as another flashback appeared before him, he shook it away as he tried to remain calm.

"But... I still miss them so much, it hurts so bad to feel like I could have stopped it." Robin mumbled as he kept his masked eyes on the cup in his hands.

Raven leaned forward as she placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm here for you if you need to tell me anything."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the strict training within the Court of Owls, he wasn't ready, not yet anyways. "I'm sorry." Robin whispered as he got up and walked away. "But I can't."

And with that, he was gone, leaving a confused and worried Raven in his wake.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** **Wow, this just got HEAVY. Please R&R!**

~**Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 6: Another Language.**

**A/N: ****So this chapter is basically going to show Robin using his native tongue language, Romanii, and talking in that for most if not all of this chapter. I've heard and have even used the head canon (It might be canon) that Robins first language is Romanii which is the language of Romania and possibly other countries? I'm not one hundred percent sure to be honest, now I'm basically just going to use Google Translate because I have zero idea on how to speak or even understand Romanii in any way, shape or form. It WILL be translated though. Enjoy I guess, I'm still not sure if this is a good idea so please review and tell me if you liked it, if you did I may do things like this more often in this story and others.**

* * *

No one dared to ask as Robin dashed through the living room and out through a door next to the elevator, at this point the Titans knew better then to ask about what the child was feeling or doing, it was quite clear that the boy was unstable. Raven levitated in after a few minutes and looked around worryingly as she tried to find Robin.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Raven asked finally. "Hes upset about something and I'm not sure what it is exactly. He looked ready to tell me, but ran out at the last second, I think that hes having a mental battle with himself on whether to trust us or not."

Terra nodded as she too stood up. "Yeah, I noticed it too, he came into my room and we chatted for a bit." Everyone glanced at each other for a few seconds as they contemplated what to do.

"Should we talk to him, I mean, if hes like this is it... safe to?" Beast Boy asked as he saved and quit his game. "I'm worried about him, but, he was raised for two years by master assassins. I don't want anyone to get hurt in the process of calming him down."

Cyborg stood up as he coughed a bit. "For once, I agree with BB, Robs dangerous. But we can't leave him by himself, especially if those Owl guys are trying to get at him."

After about twenty minutes of back and forth arguing, the group agreed to split up and find him. Meanwhile, Robin sat huddled in the basement as he allowed himself to finally relax. He hated to admit it, but he was feeling very small. It wasn't just because he was extremely small and only six, but he just felt like a tiny little ant. He was a tiny leaf that could easily be forgotten by winter. He just hated this, he was confused, cold, (Dare he say it) scared, lonely and small. He was raised to be this giant monster that could level mountains, burn forests, bring the world to its knees! But right then and there, he just wanted to curl up and cry. If it were any other day he'd probably be a lot better, but it wasn't just some other day.

It was the anniversary of his family's deaths.

He shouldn't have let them die in the first place in his mind. He was Robin for gods sake! But he was only six, a six year old in a very very big world. It seemed fitting to suffer like this, he figured that the deaths of his parents was not instant and probably hurt quite a lot. And it was his fault, Robins. Robin thought about telling Raven everything, but he just wasn't ready for that, the timing wasn't right. He wanted to go to there graves, but they were in the other side of the continent in Gotham!

Of all things to be upset about... Robin really needed to talk about this, but it wasn't exactly his type of thing to just go up to someone and say, "My parents are six feet under in Gotham, mind taking me over there?". Yeah, wasn't gonna happen anytime soon for the little bird.

"Robin?" Beast Boy called out as he neared where the child was huddled into a ball. "Hey man, you alright?"

Robin gave BB a defeated look of sadness before turning his attention back to the ground. "No, I'm not."

Fuck fuck fuck! Beast Boy was NOT used to being around little kids that much, meaning he didn't know what to do. "Um, well, everyone's really worried about you." Beast Boy said as he got down on a knee to be somewhat close to his size.

"I just miss them." Robin whispered.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked as he scotched closer.

Robin took a deep breath, way to go Grayson, you just slipped up, again. Robin thought fast as he tried to focus on how to NOT tell BB his past. "mama și tata." Robin whispered. (Mom and Dad.)

"Excuse me? Did you just speak French or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nu." Robin put simply. (No.)

Beast Boy held in a sigh, he was not prepared at all for dealing with a traumatized six year old. "Could you please tell me whats bothering you?"

"Părinții mei sunt morți." Robin whispered, it sounded easier to say in Romanii then English. (My parents are dead.)

"Please speak to me in English." Beast Boy said as he secretly pushed the signal button on his communicator for back up.

Robin glared at Beast Boy angrily. "Aș prefera să vorbesc în limba mea maternă." (I'd rather speak in my native tongue.)

Cyborg quickly took over as he sat next to Robin after sneaking down the stairs. "Hey little man, its okay to tell us." he said in a comforting tone.

"Eu nu pot, vei suferi doar de durerea mea." Robin whispered in a quiet voice. (I can't, you'll only suffer from my grief.)

Cyborg quickly typed in Robins words into his language interpreter. "Whoa, this kids speaking Romanii!" He exclaimed.

"Ro what?" Beast boy asked.

"Romanii, its a language that originated in Romania. It must be his first language." Cyborg explained as he typed away on his language translator. "I can use this to translate everything he says to us, I once heard that if someone knows more than one language that they'll revert to there first language when there overly stressed or depressed."

"That's so cool!" Beast Boy said. He looked down at Robin and placed a hand on the toddlers shoulder. "Lets go upstairs."

With that, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin walked upstairs to join the others.

* * *

**A/N: ****So here you go, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I have no idea if Cyborgs language fact is true or not, I seriously made it up. Also, please check out my profile, I posted the link to a Robin based playlist on my Youtube. please R&R!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 7: I Wanna Leave, But The World Won't Let Me Go.**

**A/N:**** Wow, so I'm really bored so i guess I'll write depressing shit, because why the fuck not. this chapter is inspired by the band Metric and there song "Blindness", beautiful song, just, beautiful.**

**"What it is and where it stops nobody knows,  
You gave me a life I never chose!**

**I wanna leave but the world won't let me go,**  
**I wanna leave but the world won't let me go.**

**What it is and where it stops nobody knows,**  
**You gave me a battle I never chose!"**

* * *

Robin didn't make a sound as Beast Boy carried him to the living room, he'd usually complain about such a childish position, but the grief was wearing down on his tiny body as a result of the date, leaving him quiet and unbelievably close to a breakdown. He shivered as Raven placed a cold hand to his forehead, he instinctively drew back as horrible flashbacks of abuse filled hours with Vulture clouded his fragile mind. He could feel the teams uneasy worry hang high within the room as they contemplated what to do, they weren't adults or parents, how do you help a kid with serious emotional issues? Tears threatened to over power the tiny bird as he shivered from the cool air in the room, he hated the cold, although, it felt more like home then a hug.

"What should we do?" Beast Boy asked, thinking that Robin was asleep.

Raven sighed. "I'm not sure, Beast Boy. His mind is overbearingly clouded with flashbacks and stress, he won't let me enter." She said as she kept her hand on the now sleeping boys shoulder. "The spell I used on him should help him relax."

"You can do that, man, why didn't you do that earlier?" Cyborg asked.

Raven held back a face palm. "I didn't want him to think that he was a bother to us." She explained. "I only made him sleep to protect him and us from attacking, he may seem like an innocent little boy, but he's still an assassin."

"I have my doubts." Terra interjected. "When i was with Slade he mentioned that in the Court of Owls you have to be ten for your first kill, he's still too young for that."

It was extremely rare to hear Terra talking about Slade, they had asked about it before, but it was clearly a very touchy subject for the rock user. It wasn't like they didn't care, but Terra was not the type to get better when she talked about her issues with others. The tense atmosphere that the room had taken caused Beast Boy to rub his arm offhandedly as Starfire brushed her hair back awkwardly.

Raven sighed heavily. "We aren't doing any good just standing here like idiots, when he wakes up I'd like you all to let him come to you, no pushing him to talk about his issues. We still have no idea of what his past was like with the Court of Owls, besides, we have other issues right now."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Well, if we struggled to catch Robin, who's only six might I add. But if we struggled than, how will we take on the likes of the Court of Owls? Even the Justice League isn't a match for them."

"Wait, why don't we call the JL?" Terra asked. "I mean, they take on guys like this all the time! If anyone can help us, its them!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Oh man, we're gonna call the Justice League! I'm so physicked!" He exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, don't geek out over this. We need to be serious about this situation." Terra informed the changeling.

Beast Boy scowled at her. "I know, Ter! But that doesn't mean I'm not excited."

"Fine, but keep it together." Raven warned as Cyborg typed away on the computer to dial the JL for a video chat. "Keep Robin in the room, the JL may want to speak with him."

Starfire floated to Ravens side. "Friend Raven, who are these JL that you speak with?"

"What!? You don't know who the Justice League is?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire tilted her head. "Please, inform me."

"Well, there the earths protectors and they all protect there own cities too! There the best superheroes in the universe and they fight crime and-"

Cyborg sighed. "Remember what we said BB? No geeking out here."

"Sorry." Beast Boy said quietly.

With the end of that, the screen soon lite up with a small 'JL' logo sign that had a loading bar underneath it as it called the Watchtower, not that team knew if that even existed for reals. Superman soon appeared on screen with Batman and Wonder Woman on ether side of him.

"Hello Teen Titans, how may we help you?" Superman asked.

Cyborg coughed nervously. "Um... well..."

"We. Do. Not. Appreciate. Prank Calls." Batman growled out.

Wonder Woman brushed the Dark Knight off with a glare. "Excuse him, he's too serious, whats wrong, kids?"

"Were not children!" Raven growled. "In ether situation, we have a situation that may even be a threat to you as well."

At this, the heroes perked up. "What happened? I didn't hear anything about a threat towards Jump on the news." Superman said worryingly.

"That's because the public is not in any way aware of the situation. It would be best if they didn't, they'd hurt him..." Raven trailed off.

Batman glared at the demon. "Who's in danger?"

"Its... complicated." Beast Boy said.

Superman smirked. "We've dealt with aliens, giant monsters and Joker. I think we can handle it."

"A few days ago we were on a mission to stop the latest thief who was said to leave no clues or even any sign that they were there other than a card with an owl on it. When we finally caught said thief, he turned out to be merely a six year old little boy that had been under the wings of the Court of Owls as there best assassin in training. We took him after knocking him unconscious to are Tower only to find out that he was extremely emotionally unstable, we tried to help him, but he tried to hide from us until he had a full breakdown in the bathroom. He's asleep now, but earlier the Court of Owls threatened to take Robin back if we didn't serender him, we fear that we are no match for them and therefore called you in hopes that you could help us protect him." Terra said in an all professional monotone that shocked everyone but the Batman.

Batman nodded. "So you want us to take him?" he asked in monotone.

"No!" Terra yelled. "I mean... we've grown attached to him."

Batman nodded. "We'll send over Flash and Wonder Woman to deal with the situation."

With that, the connection was terminated. "What have we gotten are selves into?" Raven asked.

* * *

**A/N: ****So there we have it! Sorry this took so long! I am currently writing two original novels and keep forgetting to go back at work on this, again, my apologizes! Please R&R, I love to read reviews and they help me want to update sooner! So... please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 8: I'm Red X  
**

* * *

The tears in Robins eyes refused to stop as he awoke screaming from another violent nightmare, it was getting worse, whether he liked it or not. It had been a week since Wonder Woman and Flash showed up and started to 'Baby Sit' him, he honestly didn't need or want anyone's help in this situation, they'd only die like everyone else who tried to help him.

Like Nightwing...

His thoughts begged him on hand and foot to travel back to those senses of Nightwing being right there when he fell or cried, but his body begged even harder not to see those images. they'd evolve into another violent flashback that racked at his small heart. He nearly attacked from two years of training as Starfire wrapped a blanket around his frail shoulders, he admitted that he was cold, but he also admitted that he looked like a baby in this position. He backed away as SF attempted to hug him.

"I don't do hugs, Star." Robin put bluntly, he preferred to call her Star as it suited her glowing green eyes. "I just need to be alone."

The alien seemed sad as she floated off to do god knows what, finally leaving Robin in peace, but it was short lived as Flash came bursting through the Commons Room doors in a frenzy. "Trouble!" He shouted. "Its the Court!"

Everyone gathered around in the Commons Room as the doors busted open again to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair that reached the middle of his back as well as a Vulture shaped mask that covered his eyes.

"Hello, Richard. Enjoying your play date with the other children?" Vulture asked.

Robin stiffened as he hid behind Wonder Woman. "Stay away Vulture, I'm never going back! Never ever!" Robin growled.

"Yes you are, Richard." Vulture said in a low husky voice. "What would Nightwing say?"

Robin gulped as he held on for dear life onto WW's skirt. "He'd say to stay with the people I trusted... and that's the Teen Titans."

"You traitor! And after we took you in and trained you, too!" Vulture yelled, losing control with Dick at a break neck speed.

Robin felt courage build up inside of him as he bravely stepped away from Wonder Woman and stood in the middle of the heroes. "No, you all took me away from the circus and let my family die when you could have warned them! You beat me constantly and treated me like a pet that needed to be trained for a show, you tried to make me want to kill! but I don't want to, I can't kill another human being, not even Tony Zucco if I was given the chance!" He yelled.

The room when stone quiet as the four guards surrounding Vulture held up there weapons to the heroes and there youngest disciple. "No." Vulture whispered. "We will return for you, Richard. You have not seen the last of the owls, for this is only the beginning." a smoke bomb hit the floor with a thud as everyone but Robin was caught in a couching fit.

"So... your names Richard?" Beast Boy asked.

Richard nodded, obviously lost in thought. "My god." He whispered. "What have I done? Now they'll kill you too."

"Your not making sense, has this happened before, what happened to you before?" Wonder Woman asked.

Dick curled in on himself. "I can't stay here, I'm useless, you'll only die in front of me. Just like mama and tati."

Everyone simply stood there, looking down at the innocent little boy who had probably seen more then most army men in the past two years, but here he was, trying to stop the terrible tears that dared to overtake him. When a child is thrown into your life without warning, TV tells you to laugh and make jokes and the child will love you, but what do you do if that child has been raised by assassins for two years and is so emotional closed off that he hides his crying and his fears. The thing is, it doesn't, no one does, nothing can warn you of such a day that would lead you to standing with your best friends and the greatest heroes in the world standing around in a circle to stare down at a tiny six year old as he sobs in silence. But life has led these teenagers to this moment, if you have ever heard that everything is for a reason, than that is at play here. No one moved as Robin nearly broke apart, yet somehow, he kept his tears at bay and merely stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, in the Tower, I'll be back soon." With that, Robin had ran out of the room.

As he disappeared down the hallway, the team didn't really move. It was shocking really, how much Robin was trying to be an adult when he wasn't. It was clear by now that he had gone through a lot, yet, he still pulled off a fake smile when he needed to, he rarely liked to show weakness. not that he liked to, but the times he allowed to be seen were actually very depressing in reality, he should be a happy six year old who gos to school and has a family, but no, fate has taken that life away from him and forced him to be a reject of society. Its a shame really, he would have been a really happy child that could crack a joke whenever he wanted to. But... they could only see that spark from his eyes underneath his mask at the strangest of times. The boy was a real enigma.

Robin walked in silence as he remembered the good moments with Nightwing, but now was not the time for memories, now was the time for action. He was done with being a helpless little orphan boy, he was Richard Johnathan Grayson, world class acrobat. He sighed as he opened a large window in Terra's room that led to the outside, it was both dangerous and down right stupid. But he knew these people, what they'd do to the League and most importantly the team, he'd never say it out loud, but the team was his family.

And he wasn't about to lose another one.

He jumped with grace as his feet twirled with his tiny body as it descended out the open window. He could hear the chatter of worry fill the air as the team started to wonder where he was, but he forced himself to ignore it as he fell further. His body twirled and spun until he landed perfectly on the grassy ground, he glanced up to the window to see Terra staring down at him with worry filled eyes, he waved before taking off down a long bridge towards the city. If anyone could stop the Court of Owls, it was him, the prophecy said so, or at least, said something like that. As soon as he got to an alleyway, he ducked down and focused, trying to remember the prophecy.

A child of light will be born,

From the depths of poverty,

He will lose everything he holds dear,

He will destroy the darkest entities,

And bring a new light to the sky.

Richard blinked as he snapped out of it. He hated this... this... destiny of his. Why couldn't he just be a normal child? The only reason he knew it was him they were talking about was because a physic at the circus is the one who told him and said that it was his destiny. Robin jumped as an explosion sounded from the building behind him, he turned around only to come face to face with a crouching teenager in a skull like costume.

"Sup, kiddo. I'm Red, Red X." Red X said as he stared down at the tiny child. The boy was dressed in a small grey cloak that resembled Raven's somewhat, it made the kid look like a little grey riding hood.

Dick only nodded as he got up to run, but was stopped as Red X grabbed his thin arm. "Let go! I'll scream rape!"

"Whoa there kid, I'm not gonna hurt you, wheres your mom?" Red asked as he held on tight to the struggling boy.

"DEAD!" Robin shouted as he struggled further, glad for the mask that guarded his eyes.

Red X gulped silently as he picked up the squirming child with ease. "Okay then, your pop?"

"Dead." Robin said in a lighter tone. He hated being carried like a baby.

Red X nodded as he started to look around before deciding to take the kid with him. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat. We orphans need to stick together."

With that, the unlikely duo disappeared.

**A/N: ****Sorry this took so long, as you all might know, I'm working on a novel, so updates are slow. But here it is, I'll come up with a story for Red X soon in this story since Robin couldn't have invented the suit if he never went after Slade. I actually have an idea, which can help a lot with the story line/plot. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers, it has come to my full attention that I have gone WAY off of my original plot line for this story, although it was nice, I regret to say that it will no longer be on this plot line. HOWEVER! It is in the process of being rewritten as of now. If you have ideas and opinions on the story, please message me by PMing me or Reviewing on "Innocence Can Be Forever". The title may be changed as well as ages (Except for Robin's of course), but over all, I'll list the changes that I know will happen.

1.) Justice League will not be in this, but maybe mentioned on occasion as the story is meant to focus around the Teen Titan's raising a six year old Robin, so no JL.

2.) Red X will not be used in this story, but that may change in the future.

3.) It will now be from first person POV as much as possible, focusing around Robin's I think for the most part.

4.) No Terra, might mention, but I feel that I'd rather focus around the main five if you don't mention.

So that's what I know so far, I'm sorry guys, but I got to off track too fast and it all came crashing down at once on me, so we'll try again and hope it gos as planed. Special thanks to reviewer Helen for giving me such an inspiring review, I think I'll try it that way except for changing Robin's age, its necessary for him to be six. For anyone who is not familiar with the canon upbringing of Dick Grayson (The TV shows Robin) I'll write it now below.

Dick John Grayson was born in the circus, Haley's circus to be exact, and was raised by his parents Mary Grayson and John Grayson as well as his aunt, uncle and older cousin. His parents and family, however, were murdered before his eyes during a performance by a man called Tony Zucco. He was placed as a ward of the state and sent to the Gotham Detention Center due to all safe houses being full and the orphanages not safe due to him being a witness. He was then adopted by Bruce Wayne (AKA Batman) and became Robin after discovering that Bruce Wayne was Batman, but, after being shot by the Joker, he ran away to form his own team after a large fight with Batman that resulted in being fired from being Robin.

Isn't that sad, oh well, he's a great character to write with though, can't wait to rewrite "Innocence Can Be Forever"! Until then, R&R!

~Supercasey.


End file.
